


Observations of a Flora Colossus

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Of Raccoons and Not Complete Dicks [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Groot is just happy that Rocket is happier, don't underestimate him, friends helping friends, groot is so much smarter than he seems, groot reflects on his developing teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot makes some observations about his team, Rocket in particular</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations of a Flora Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> Groot is a pain to write.  
> The end.
> 
> Not sure what was going on here, just that Groot wanted to make his feelings known on the developing relationship between his two friends. Enjoy!

A lot of people underestimated Groot. It was partly due to the fact that he was a walking tree, and also because of his limited vocal vocabulary. What most failed to realize, however, was that Groot was actually very smart. Not quite Rocket-smart, and maybe not even Peter-smart, but smart enough.

He watched and kept tabs on _everything_. He noticed how Drax would pick up small plants when they stopped to pick up supplies and how he tended to them, placing them around the ship. He noticed how Gamora had taken to swaying and quietly singing along to Peter’s two mix taps, despite how she insisted that assassins didn’t do such things. He noticed how much Peter enjoyed making simple meals for the team, how he lit up when they liked something in particular.

Above all, however, Groot noticed how much Rocket had been changing. He was healthier looking—his fur gleamed and was fuller than ever. He had been putting on a healthy amount of weight, thanks to the actual food available on the ship. He didn’t lose his temper quite as often anymore, either. But the thing that Groot was most happy about was how _content_ Rocket had become over the last little while. 

Groot knew he had Peter to thank. He had seen Rocket and Peter that morning, curled up in each other. Since, then, Rocket had stuck a bit closer Peter. Not close enough to be obvious to the others, just to Groot. 

The fact that Rocket was learning to trust someone else, to rely on someone else when things went south, or just when he wasn’t feeling south himself, made Groot extremely happy. He and Rocket had been relying on each other for so long that Groot had begun to think Rocket would never develop relationships with anyone else.

“What’s on ya mind?”

Groot shook himself out of his contemplative state and looked over at Rocket. His furry companion was tinkering with one of the team’s guns, his small hands fluttering around and working in ways that Groot would never understand.

Groot smiled. “I am Groot.”

Rocket turned to Groot, setting the gun down. “Whatta ya mean? I ain’t changed, Groot. I’m still me.”

Groot rolled his eyes. Of course Rocket didn’t notice anything different about himself. “I AM Groot.”

“Whatta ya even talkin’ about, ya daft twig?” Rocket spluttered. “I ain’t gone soft!”

And people thought talking to Groot was hard. Talking to Rocket was like talking to a steel wall. Lowering his voice and looking Rocket in the eye, Groot replied, “I am _Groot_.” He just wanted Rocket to understand how happy it made him that Rocket had been able to form a strong friendship with someone who wasn’t Groot. He was happy that Rocket was learning to trust again.

Rocket’s ears flattened against his skull a little. “Yeah, yeah. Stop being so sentimental and hand me that wrench there.”

Groot smiled softly, knowing that despite the changes, Rocket would probably always be uncomfortable with discussing anything resembling emotions. He stretched over the rim of his pot and grabbed the wrench, handing it over to his best friend.

It might take time to get Rocket in a comfortable enough place that he felt ok with sharing his emotions and thoughts with others, but that was fine with Groot. He had patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about idiot team of superheroes over at you-are-my-eucalyptus-tree.tumblr.com! I need someone to cry with...


End file.
